By Your Side Always
by Mase992
Summary: A soft beam of light stroke the wailing darkness overcasting the room. Then two humans stepped inside, further impeding my solitude. My name is Chrno. I hissed, And I am what your people call a devil... RECOLLECTION OF MEMORIES FROM SEVENTH BELL.
1. Prologue

(A/N): I hate myself! I certainly do! Yep folks I did it again, I started another story! God has forsaken me why! (Sigh) Anyways I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do. And **no** I'm not planning on giving up on "Rosette's Birthday" if that's what you're thinking. It's just that my "random fanfiction creativity" illness strikes back! . I'm planning on getting both fics updated as soon as possible so please be patient with me. Oh flames are **not** accepted here okay? Only constructive criticism like in my other fics. One last thing, I didn't steal the plot of the fanfiction "Mine" by Chrnocatfleas. Her story belongs to her and this one to me, it's just that we had a similar idea okay so no sues because of that? (glances at the forks the readers carry) Nope! Much less pointy objects! Yet my fic goes far beyond only the first years at the Magdale Convent but Rosette and Joshua's early years with their parents and more about their childhood. Why did I write this? I certainly noticed there are not many stories about their years at Seventh Bell, which I adore, so here's my share. Enjoy!

**Summary:**

"I could see nothing, all was dark, cold, and lonely. I feel so... empty... so... guilty. Yet, this is what I deserve. The one thing I lost... The one thing I kept that disappeared... I've changed that into thousands of sorrows... that I created...!"

A sudden light blinds me for a moment as two kids enter the sealed chamber I lay in. Both look quite puzzled. How did they get here and why? They must leave!

"Who are you?" motioned the young blonde girl standing next to the boy, apparently they are kin, brothers perhaps.

I slowly get up from my hiding place by the coffin of my past love. My long purple hair trails behind me as a functionless pocketwatch dangles from my neck like the rags I'm wearing. They feel so heavy... like chains... like the chains that tie me to this place, to those memories...

"My name's Chrno... and I'm what your people call a devil..."

A story based on Rosette and Joshua's life at Seventh Bell and the meeting with Chrno.

Rated: PG-13 for mild swearing and some violence

Genre: General

(A/N): Di u like the summary, ne? Um yeah the prologue seems like nothing to do with the story but it _is_ important. It is based on a part that appears in Volume 2of the CC manga. It helps to at least get the next chapter.

Disclaimer: If I owned Chrno I would have already married him for God's sake!

**Prologue:**

"**Yami no machi no seiyakyoku"  
Girl's Step**

In, out. In, out. The waves go in, and the waves go out. The same sequence was repeated over and over as grey clouds that gathered on the heavens disturbed the once calm ocean waters. A heavy breeze blew making notice that a storm was about to begin, the white sand grains were blowed away in a small dust cloud. No boats could be seen and if one was sailing in such nasty weather then tragedy was just around the corner. The sea turned dark as an angry demon wanting to swallow you and take you the depths of darkness, and if you're catholic it would is the Devil wishing to drag you to Hell itself. The ocean was hell when a thunderstorm stroke. Its waters churned at the tune of the growling heavens. It seemed something bad was going to happen, nature says so, if the sky turns blue, then all is good, if it turns grey, nothing's jake. The monotone sky seemed to grumble as thunders echoed all over the background. The pale sky seemed to be reflect the ocean's attitude, gloomy and furious. The same lonely vague sky was reflected in someone else's eyes. The wind howled allowing that person's long albino locks to rustle all over its owner's face yet they never touched or covered those dim eyes.

That person, was a girl, a twelve-year-old. She was wearing a black dress and was hugging herself as she stared at the furious ocean while sitting on the sand. Her name was Azmaria Hendric.

She continued staring at the fierce currents reaching her bare feet as her expression darkened even more. Her eyes as grey as the sky and her expression as undecided as the ocean's.

"In, out. In, out..." she whispered as the icy cold liquid tickled her pale skin. Her long silvery locks lay behind her, as a mass of silver silk full of smooth white sand. The chalky sand was like snow, the same frosty color yet its texture wasn't like cotton but harsh small needles. Its pale color made the beach seem colorless making it all seem obscure, like a funeral.

Azmaria continued staring at the sea and admiring the scenery as she hugged herself tighter when noticing the seagulls flying away and heading to a safer place or at least somewhere where there was nicer weather. She heard them caw as a rain feathers slowly dropped when lighting flashed in the horizon.

_´ The sound of waves... someone's calling me. Who are you?´ _

The silent sound of footsteps caught her ear as a tall figure joined the enchanted girl. She turned and spotted a tall blonde man who was staring at the restless ocean too. White feathers from the birds slowly landed around them.

" Can you hear the wings whispering to you?" he said still looking at the great mass of water, "You understand who I am, right?"

Azmaria's lower lip quivered as she tilted her head and glanced at the boy in question not really getting his point.

_´ This is a dream...?´_ she thought, _´ I don't know him... I've never met him before...´_

She stared at his form more carefully and trying to remember every trace of his face. Short golden hair covered his sky blue eyes and he was wearing a black coat as he dug his hands on its pockets.

_´ However, I feel nostalgic... I know someone who he reminds me of...´_

The abnormal "rain of feathers" never seemed to cease as more of those velvety objects obstructed her gaze toward the boy's face not allowing her to remember his features perfectly.

_´ **Who are you**!´_

(A/N): And... cut! He he, I hope I will get enough reviews for this one. Oh yeah and those of you who are waiting for the update at "Rosette's Birthday" I'm almost there folks! Almost there! It should be ready sometime next week.

Preview for **Chapter 1: "Hajimari no Jikan" The Beginning of Time**

Who is this boy Azmaria dreamed about? Does it have anything to do with Rosette and Chrno? And what is so important about this Seventh Bell orphanage everyone speak about? Revive the special moments of Rosette and Chrno's past in the next chapter!

**  
**

3


	2. Falling Rain

(A/N): Hi! Thank you for the reviews at the prologue they surely made me happy. Yep about the update of "Rosette's Birthday" I'm doing it also, maybe it'll be ready tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow, or the day after that...(sweatdrop). Um yeah a little about this chapter, this is also based on an episode of a chapter in the CC Manga Vol 2. Then you will understand what's up with the prologue in the next chapter okay?

Then, on with the fic!

**Summary:**

Who is this boy Azmaria dreamed about? Does it have anything to do with Rosette and Chrno? And what is so important about this Seventh Bell orphanage everyone speak about?

Disclaimer: Think about it, if I owned him, Chrno would be my husband and Aion would be a little monkey that dances around the streets craving for money while wearing a tutu. So you get the point, right?

**Chapter 1:**

**Falling Rain**

The sky turned grey as heavy raindrops ascended from the heavens. Someone would say that the angels were crying. Others that the sky was depressed or it was only a meteorological case in which the water the clouds carried would pour down. Anyways, these kind of days were dark and gloomy. Especially for Sister Rosette Christopher who was glancing out the window from her spot at the Magdale Convent. She sighed and her breath covered the already damp glass. She grunted disgusted, she really hated this weather. She couldn't do anything except staying calm inside the convent waiting for the rain to cease. And those were both things the young militia couldn't stand doing: stand still or wait. She brushed her golden hair away from her ocean orbs as she continued glancing at the pouring raindrops in the grounds of the Magdale Convent.

"Boring..." she whispered while tapping her fingers against the glass. She would ever hardly go out in a mission today, it seemed demons disliked creating havoc with such nasty weather. She chuckled at this thought, her mind remembering the form of her demon partner and contractor, Chrno. She grabbed the dangling pocketwatch in her fist and listened to it as it ticked and tacked silently.

"Rosette..."

The blonde girl turned as her azure eyes matched two ruby orbs. She blushed slightly and jumped away, "Chrno! Don't scare me like that!"

The violet haired demon shrugged as he handed the telephone to the sister, "You have a call."

Rosette blinked and snatched the device from Chrno's clawed fingers, then she placed it next to her ear and talked, "Hello? This is Sister Rosette talking."

"...you're welcome," whispered Chrno sarcastically as he started fiddling with his long braid.

Rosette turned to Chrno and eyed him nastily, "Shhhh!"

The demon boy smiled and continued trying to unlock the knots in his purple bangs. Rosette listened at the person talking to her on the phone with attention as her eyebrows furrowed with deep concern. Chrno could only listen to the other person's voice like a whisper, not really making the words out.

Suddenly a blush appeared on top of Rosette's cheeks and then she swallowed hard, " Oh sure thing. I'll pick you up right now. Oh no, it's alright. Okay, see you later."

Rosette hung the phone as she stared in deep concentration at the talking device. Chrno turned to her worried, had something happened?

"Rosette? Is something wrong?"

The clod raindrops continued splattering against the window's glass as Rosette turned to Chrno sternly.

"...Chrno..."

The boy blushed when she whispered his name, "What is it?"

Rosette turned to the floor as a smile slowly formed in her lips, the she took Chrno's hand and pulled him down the corridors of the deserted convent.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cold water droplets landed roughly against the glass of a grey Ford as it raced down the empty concrete streets of New York. The familiar face of the driver was Rosette's as she smiled blissfully with a slight blush tainting her cheeks. Chrno sat next to her frowning while holding his backpack that carried all the guns Rosette used during a mission prior.

"**Yay**!" screamed the girl, "We're going to pick Minister Remington on the way back!"

Chrno rolled his eyes annoyed, " Now? That's pretty sudden of him..." The young demon boy turned to the back seat and sweatdropped, " But we have so much stuff... We forgot to unload the car last time."

His gaze met the articles blocking the seats behind, a pink umbrella, two paper bags full of cold muffins, and... stuff.

"It's alright. Besides it's not every day that I get an order from Minister," answered Rosette while humming a happy tune.

"But it's already packed up in here..." moaned Chrno.

Rosette turned icily at him (almost causing them crash by the way) and she groaned, "I can always kick you out of the car, y'know?"

"**Hey**!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Thunders rumbled on the distance as the rain turned harder and poured hardly on the roofs of every house and building, but also on Grand Central Station. The place wasn't so crowded since it was Sunday but still a couple of people walked by loaded with goods and bags. Trains arrived and left every minute while singing their whistles loudly and puffing a big cloud of black smoke.

"Hmmm... He's late."

A man said while sitting on a bench cross-legged and laying an unfolded a newspaper on his lap. He had short blonde hair and honey eyes and was wearing a priest suit. It was the so called "Minister Remington", first class militia at the Magdale Convent, top exorcist, and number one flirter with the chicks.

He turned to look around while biting his lower lip desperately, " He was supposed to be here a long time ago... Keeping the time right is also our duty... Well... like I can really say that..."

Remington continued looking around for the person he was waiting, supposedly a fellow exorcist of the Magdale Convent and turned only to spot a young boy tugging from his mother's dress, "Mommy, I'm hungry," the midnight-haired child whined.

The gentle looking lady smiled as she stared at her son, " Wait until we are at home, or Grandpa will be upset..."

The boy turned to the ground, "Darn... okay."

His mother who was a black haired lady with a topknot smiled wider, "Good boy."

Remington grinned and chuckled at the boy and his mother's conversation believing it was cute. Those kind of people reminded him of his childhood.

" He won't be arriving," whispered a masculine voice from behind Remington, making him tense. A black haired man wearing a cap sat behind him, in the opposite part of the bench smiling darkly.

"...But I have what you want. You wanted this, right?" said the man handing him a yellow envelope, he was still facing the other way not turning to see Remington directly in the eye, " So... would you like to chat with me?"

Remington snatched the envelope away from the other man's grasp and hid it inside his coat, " ...Who are you?" whispered the Minister while combing his hair away form his honey orbs.

"A messenger from who you Magdale are investigating," responded the man smirking wider.

Remington gasped, "...Where is he?"

(A/N): Remington refers to the fellow exorcist who was going to give the envelope to him but instead this man came in his place.

"You mean the guy you were waiting for? He wads investigating too far so..."

The other man chuckled loudly as he beared his canines, " I killed him. And I ate him. There isn't even a piece of him left. Kakaka! He was delicious!"

In a blink of an eye, people were gathering at the following scene, Remington hurled himself on top of the man and put his gun inside the other fellow's mouth.

Suddenly the tears welled up on the man's eyes as he noticed the pistol's gun inside his mouth and about to be shoot. Remington noticed this as he removed the gun, _´ ! It's not...´_

"Ha, ha, ha, ha," the sound of evil laughter overflowed the room as Remington turned and saw all the people eyeing him with a weird look and smiling stupidly, yet they seemed like dolls, and were in some kind of trance.

"You can't get me," called out a hoarse voice, "I am right here although I'm not here as

well."

Suddenly he saw the man with the cap getting up and smiling evilly once again, just like the other people, that meant someone was also controlling him... or something...!

"You are a dangerous human. So I decided to use these other humans," he stated chuckling.

"Ur...!" Remington drew his gun out and pointed it at the possessed man but stopped in his tracks when he noticed the other people drew needles, knives or whatever pointy objects they had and pressed it slightly against their necks, some on the head or the mouth. They were intending to commit suicide, or so it seemed. Warm blood oozed slowly down the flesh of the people as they pressed the blades harder on their bodies but not reacting to the pain. There were elderly people, adults, and even kids doing the same! They were trying to kill themselves and still smiled weirdly while staring at Remington, who didn't know what to do now, he couldn't risk these innocent people.

"Don't move. They are all so fragile," sounded the voice again, "Don't worry. I'm just using them until I accomplish my duty."

Remington gritted his teeth, "Hostages... eh!"

The black haired man with the cap that he had tried to shoot last time extended his hand, as he smiled vilely, "Now why don't you hand over that weapon of yours and start our business?"

Cold sweat raced freely down Remington's temple as he thought of a plan to get out of this as the other man continued speaking, "We need your help."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rosette rested her head on her hand as she stared at the parked car's window while looking at the main entrance of Central Station. Rain was still falling down the streets, although the storm was growing stronger every moment as thunder rumbled on the heavens and thunders causing sparkles to flash all over the city.

"That's odd..." moaned the young militia, "He should've been here by now... Did something happen?"

"I'll go find him," said Rosette while exiting the car and heading to the doors of the station. Chrno glanced at her from the car as he frowned, "I'm sure he's alright."

The blonde turned to his contractor with concern reflected in her deep cerulean eyes as she continued on her way, " I'm not sure why but something feels wrong."

She started running looking for a clue of where Minister Remington was, " It's going to rain hard..." she whispered to herself leaving the car and Chrno behind.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Remington was speechless as he listened to the man, "It's almost time..." he said smiling.

"What are you going to do with Rosette?" asked Remington clenching his fists.

" ´He´ needs Rosette on his side... and wants to meet her again," responded the possessed man while clutching the gun that Remington had handed over tighter.

"...I am... I am supposed to be her guardian..." said Remington glancing at the floor then he turned determined at his foe, his eyes flashing with anger "Since I brought her to Magdale... No... before that...!"

In a sudden movement, Remington jumped behind the smirking fellow and snatched something from his neck. The man's eyes turned dim and then white as he landed to the floor fainted and the gun bounced some inches away from him. Remington turned to the palm of his hand and saw a small spider with a string tied around its paw.

"So... as a guardian I can't allow you to take her away!"

Remington turned to one of the highest windows and spotted a shadow of an otherworldly creature pulling the strings that bind the people in the spell.

_´ Up there!´_

Remington stiffened when he heard a feminine voice calling out his name from behind him.

" Oh there you are! Minister!"

He turned and saw Rosette smiling and walking toward him not really noticing what was going on. She stopped and turned with fear when she felt a hand grasp her by the wrist. She saw a tall man wearing a black uniform, maybe he was a worker in one of the trains. He smiled weirdly as he squeezed her hand tighter pulling her closer.

"How do you do, Sister Rosette? Master Joshua is waiting."

The following words the man spoke hit Rosette like a bullet into the heart. She gasped as her eyes widened when he whispered her brother's name.

Remington continued staring at the creature hiding in between the shadows as he drew a cross from his suit, _´ It's targeting Rosette! Now's the time! ´ _

He swung his arm and a green flash of light blinded the people in the room for a moment and when it vanished the cross Remington carried had turned into a blade.

The blonde priest slashed the strings that were wrapped around the people and forcing them to do what they were doing causing them all to fall to the floor fainted. The man grasping Rosette also fell leaving her free and wondering what the heck was going on.

He turned to the young nun and screamed, "Rosette! Up there! The 2nd window of the eastern side! **Shoot it**!"

Rosette gasped and turned, noticing the demon standing there and cursing because its hiding spot had been discovered. So the blonde militia jumped to where Remington's gun had landed and aimed at the creature, then shoot Sacreds at it without rest.

The flashes of light the Sacred bullets created when in contact with the creature's skin covered the monster not allowing both exorcists to know if it had died. The bullets' force created holes on the wall and the people out of Central Station stopped surprised at the sight of an explosion of light coming from inside.

"I guess I shall just greet you both and leave for now," sounded the eerie voice of the demon who apparently was able to survive the bullets' power and impact. But we shall meet again... **Ka, ka, ka, ka, ka, ka, ka, ka, ka**!"

Rosette gasped at these last words before the monster had vanished. The sound of the pouring raindrops still could be heard as the thunders rumbled fiercely like a wild beast chasing after its prey.

"Are you alright?" asked Remington turning at Rosette ho was staring at the fainted people and holding her own wrist. That man had certainly grasped her firmly.

"Yes... but what happened here? And these people?"

"Don't worry. They're alive. A bit unlucky for them though," responded Remington leaning to take the envelope he once carried from the floor since with all the fighting it fell.

"Minister..."

The honey-eyed man turned from the envelope to Rosette whose expression was dark and gloomy as she stared at the floor.

" Why did that demon know his..."

Rosette was cut off in mid-sentence when Remington handed the folder to her, "These past 4 years, we've been looking for information. And finally, a couple months ago, we were able to find **him**."

Rosette took from out of the cream colored envelope, a photograph and gasped at the person she saw in it. A tall blonde boy walking in between some people with a dim and lonely glare.

"**Joshua**..."

(A/N): Tada! And there it ends! Yeah in the next chapter, the scene of the prologue will be explained I guess this chapter would be too long with that. So then see ya later!

Preview for **Chapter 2: "Hajimari no Jikan" The Beginning of Time**

Rosette and Chrno return to the place they had first met, Azmaria wonders what happened 4 years ago and wishes to satisfy her curiosity while looking for her friends and answers to who this "Joshua" is...

8


	3. “Hajimari no Jikan”

(A/N): Hi, I want to thank all my reviewers for, well obviously, reviewing. So here, have a cookie!

**Summary:**

Rosette and Chrno return to the place they had first met, Azmaria wonders what happened 4 years ago and wishes to satisfy her curiosity while looking for her friends and answers to who this "Joshua" is...

Disclaimer: No, even if I wish terribly to own the Chrno Crusade cast I can't, I'm not **that** rich...

**Chapter 2:**

"**Hajimari no Jikan" **

**The Beginning of Time**

Azmaria remembered being at the ocean watching as a storm prepared to arise, she heard someone's voice calling for her. She had seen a young blonde man that reminded her of someone she knew yet she couldn't remember of whom exactly.

" Can you hear the wings whispering to you?" he said still looking at the great mass of water, "You understand who I am, right?"

That's what the teen had said yet she didn't understand what he meant with that, _´ This is a dream...?´_ she thought, _´ I don't know him... I've never met him before...´_

_´ However, I feel nostalgic... I know someone who he reminds me of...´_

She stared at him carefully but couldn't make out who he was, she had never seen him before, then why did he seem to know her? And what was he trying to tell her?

_´ **Who are you**!´_

Rain droplets splattered against the glass of the windows at the Magdale Convent. The grey clouds and the flashes of light from the rays were reflected on the windows all over the place as the rumbling screams of the thunders caused the crystal to tremble slightly.

The first year exorcist class was right now in a lecture from their teacher Ms. Faith and reading a lesson about poltergeist cases and different things about religion related to being an exorcist.

The 11 or 12 year old students seemed pretty bored as some yawned once in a while, other were just sending notes to others, or simply gazing at the windows wondering if there would be recess even it was raining so harshly. Suddenly quiet mumbles caught Ms. Faith's attention as her eyes looked around the room for the source of the noise. She finally spotted in the second row next to the window Azmaria's seat. The sleeping Apostle was talking while asleep as she muttered, "This is a dream...? Who are you...?"

The student sitting next to her shook her gently in an attempt to wake her up since the teacher was glancing at her nastily and drumming her fingers in a steady rhythm against her desk. A girl sitting beside her giggled silently and the boy in the front turned from his book to the slobbering and dreamy albino haired girl.

"You have some guts there..." said the teacher frowning.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A nun walked calmly down the hallways of the convent while humming a tune to herself, she was wearing her usual blue uniform, that meant she was not a "first class" or militia yet she did a good job inspecting the grounds. She continued walking down the deserted corridor and cautiously passed by two huge wooden doors, that was the head nun's office, Sister Kate's. The exorcist knew that she had to be careful every time she passed by that place, you never knew what could happen in there if Rosette was inside. Once the office had exploded and another time the roof had fallen so she was almost tiptoeing as she walked next to the doors as if waiting for a demon to surge from inside and hurl itself over her. The nun yelped surprised and jumped slightly when she heard a loud scream priece from inside the office, "**WHY**!"

Inside the room Rosette slammed her hand against Sister Kate's desk, which some minutes earlier had been in complete order but because of the sudden shock, all things seem to run and get somewhere else of the table. She then shook her fist menacingly at the head nun before her seating in a huge chair with a red velvet pillow for her to rest her body and parts I'm not going to mention (ahem).

"Why won't you all move!" screamed the enraged blonde, "You've found some clues, right...! Then...!"

Sister Kate avoided eye contact with the young militia as she used her shoulder for support against the desk, "This is a difficult situation that you can't imagine! I understand that you are a witness of the Seventh Bell incident..."

"That's why...! Joshua's my little brother so...!" responded Rosette loudly, the look she had in her eyes made her seem that she was going to start crying at any moment.

"There! Right there!" shouted Sister Kate pointing at Rosette and making the blonde to frown, " Right now, you are too emotional!" she screamed.

Sister Kate stood up from her desk still pointing at Rosette who retreated trying to get away from the fuming head nun, "All the investigators have vanished! And also the past incident at the Grand Central Station! All we know is something is occurring! Until we get more clues we exorcists shall not move!"

Rosette continued backing away while trying to escape from the deafening lectures of Sister Kate yet the head nun didn't let her get away so easily, no wonder she was the boss there. Rosette retreated once again until she found herself cornered against the closed doors. What now? Escape and hurt her pride or face Sister Kate's wrath? Oh, did she mention Sister Kate?

"We are an organization! As a group, we cannot forget the rules under any circumstances!" screeched the head nun, smoke puffing from out her ears.

Rosette stood there speechless after Sister Kate's scolds not knowing what to do next, "Ur... aw..." she muttered.

Chrno was next to his Contractor sweatdropping at the sight before him. Rosette then pouted child like and flailed her arms with confusion, Chrno sighed, ´ It's hopeless... she can't convince Sister Kate...´

Sister Kate blowed her cheeks with anger as she turned her back at the militia and opened a small Bible she kept in her now messed up desk.

Chrno slowly approached the still dazed Rosette as he whispered her encouraging words, "Come on! You have to say something! Hurry! Hurry!"

"What is it?" muttered Sister Kate while glancing nastily at the couple.

Rosette bit lower lip, "Wha? A... ur... o...okay... th...then!"

The blonde, who still seemed deeply out of her senses by the shouts from the head nun earlier, turned to Sister Kate as she smiled proudly and with a devious tone said, "Y...Y... **You ugly whore**!"

Sister Kate paled as her trembling hands unconsciously let go of the Bible they carried. Chrno on the other hand stared at his Contractor blankly as cold sweat ran down his temple.

That was certainly not a good situation they had gotten themselves into...

The sudden sound of screeching and indescribable blasphemies caught every exorcist's attention at Magdale when the doors of Sister Kate's office slammed open and two figures rushed out.

They were Chrno and Rosette who were attempting to escape the flaming rage from the head nun who had started throwing things at them. Sister Kate's telephone, a lamp, several books, and even a teapot flew through the air as the blonde and her Contractor dashed by the corridors. Some witnesses believed even the desk would be thrown at them at any minute.

Chrno turned to Rosette angrily as he screamed at her, "You **moron**!"

Rosette who was still shocked by Sister Kate's sudden reaction didn't really get that Chrno was insulting her so she just let that one slip, " But... but!" She stood there quiet, this time, for the first time, she had no reply.

They continued running and receiving the curious looks from their fellow exorcists, they got distracted in their discussion that Rosette didn't noticed where she was heading and crashed against someone. She landed face first to the stony convent floors and moaned in pain together with the other person as the books the fellow carried were scattered all over them.

Chrno who had been able to evade the accident turned to whom Rosette had hit and his eyes opened wide with concern and surprise, " Wow... are you okay Azmaria?" he said extending his hand to the spiral eyed Apostle.

Azmaria giggled as she took Chrno's hand for her aid so she could get up. She cleaned her dress up and smiled, " Yes... excuse me."

Chrno then leaned in order to help her get her books, which laid all over the place because of the impact, some even landed on top of Rosette " What's all this?" asked Chrno eyeing the heavy volumes he had taken as his share.

Azmaria smiled nervously as she gathered some papers that were also in disorder, " I feel asleep during class so..."

Chrno smiled warmly and chuckled, "Ha, ha, that's odd of you."

Both Azmaria and Chrno were now laughing together they had forgotten about Rosette who still laid on the ground covered by books. She moaned and clenched her fists, _´ Chrno... what about me?´_

Azmaria continued getting her stuff up when her fingers reached for a small scrap of paper, she curiously turned it to see what it was and gasped. She saw a photograph of a young teen walking through several people. She had seen this boy before, yes, in her dreams. Who was he?

" This photo..."

All of a sudden Rosette snatched the photograph back and snorted, "My little brother's photo... He was missing but we found him."

Azmaria turned to the militia hurt yet with surprise reflected in her crimson eyes, Chrno sighed deeply and put a hand on the Apostle's shoulder as if being her forgiveness, "Sorry. She's in a bad mood."

Yet Azmaria didn't really seem to hear him as she continued staring at Rosette who was puffing her cheeks with anger. She was remembering the scenes from her dream, now that she thought about it, that boy looked a lot like Rosette. She wondered what had happened

that he was missing. Her friends had never told her anything about it and she was a bit curious of why she had seen him in her dream. She also pondered about telling her about it, how would she react? Would it be useful? She bit her lower lip and decided to keep it a secret until the right time came.

"Let's go Chrno!" screamed the militia.

The violet haired boy turned to her curiously but swiftly joined his Contractor, his expression darkening, "Where?"

Rosette closed her eyes as a lonely tear raced down her cheek, "You know where..."

Chrno seemed to pale at her statement but just nodded and followed after her as she walked away into the corridors.

_´What?´_

Azmaria tightened her grip on her books as she saw her comrades walking away. She turned to the floor darkly wondering if her decision of not telling Rosette about her dream was a good idea.

She was so caught within her thoughts that she didn't notice that a midnight haired girl was calling her.

"Azmaria? Come on, we need you at the chorus remember?" she said tugging from her hand gently.

The albino haired girl blinked as she just snapped out of her trance and returned a kind smile to her fellow classmate, "Yes, I'm coming."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So... you have finally found him."

Sister Kate stared sternly at the photograph of Joshua that Minister Remington had copied from the original one Rosette now carried. The blonde priest gazed out the huge window from the head nun's office which, after the racket with Rosette, was back in order. He leaned his forehead against the glass, which now only had little raindrops running down its surface. The sun was still hidden in between the grey clouds as small rays of light peered out of the dark blankets of the heavens illuminating the convent.

Remington returned his attention to Sister Kate as both their eyes met, " The file was once in ´ their hands´ so I cannot assume though..." he closed his eyes sadly and sighed in defeat, "We at least have some evidence to proceed with."

Sister Kate slowly nodded her head as she turned back to the delicate picture in between her fingers, "...By the way, where is Rosette?"

Remington placed his hand against the window's glass once more as his eyes caught a glimpse of a large dome towering some miles away from there.

"She went to the place where it all began for her..."

Meanwhile Rosette parked her car against a sidewalk as she exited the Ford followed by Chrno, who walked slowly after his Contractor, his hands dug inside his pockets. Rosette headed toward that building and when she saw it coming into view she accelerated her pace while holding of her pocketwatch tightly. When they got there she took a deep breath before giving it one last look. It was certainly an old place since some of its stony walls seemed to start crumbling slowly 'cause pieces from them were missing. There were huge yards encircling the zone and a sign that read, " Keep out" was tied before them.

"It's all protected..." she whispered while grasping her pocketwatch tighter and receiving a concerned glance from Chrno's ruby orbs, "...'cause this place would stand out..."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Azmaria jogged happily down the Magdale's convent's hallways. She had just finished her reunion with the choir and had been informed that she would have a solo all for herself!

She felt so proud of herself, she was able to show her abilities and that she was good at it and was able to do at least something by herself that wouldn't worry others, singing.

People who had witnessed Azmaria's healing powers would refer to her as an angel, not only because of her beauty but the sweetness of her voice. Every time Azmaria sang it seemed as if it were a divine moment that one, in a holy place where she had sang; an apparition of the Saint Virgin had occurred.

Sometimes Azmaria was confused with a messenger of God, despite her being an Apostle, because of her gentle and kind personality. She was always there to help others and gently offered her own life for the sake of her friends and people she cared about.

First, she had been a very solitaire kid since her power brought misfortune to every one who took care of her, eventually death followed. Her powers were also used with greedy purposes, as an example was Ricardo Hendric, Azmaria's foster father and demon tamer.

Azmaria hated to talk about him since he always abused of her holy abilities, but in some way she was happy that he had used her. In one way, if it wasn't because of his greedy ideals, she would have never met her two best friends, Chrno and Rosette.

Now that she thought about it, she had noticed that both exorcists were attracted to one another and were also very close friends themselves. She wondered if someday she would get to know how they met.

(A/N): That's it! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter and that all, or at least, most of your doubts have been answered. Please tell me what you thought about in a review and feel free to ask any questions if you have any. Oh yeah, I'm working on the update of "Rosette's Birthday" so you readers please bear with me. Ja ne!

Preview for **Chapter 3: "Tsubasa Wa Pleasure Line" (Our Wings are Pleasure Line) Pure Song****  
**

Azmaria notices that Rosette and Chrno are hiding something very important to her and she decides to find some clues about what's going on, yet what she discovers isn't what she had ever imagined...


	4. “Tsubasa wa Pleasure Line”

(A/N): Hi everybody! I hope you enjoyed the previous chapters and that you like this one. Oh and all of Rosette's memories will start in the next chapter okay? Yeah I'm working on "Rosette's Birthday" update so don't worry, I'm still on it.

**Summary:**

Azmaria notices that Rosette and Chrno are hiding something very important to her and she decides to find some clues about what's going on, yet what she discovers isn't what she had ever imagined...

Disclaimer: If I owned Chrno Crusade I would have already kicked those GONZO animators' butts for making Aion kiss Rosette! That bastard (fuming)!

**Chapter 3: **

"**Tsubasa wa Pleasure Line" **

**(Our Wings are Pleasure Line)**

**Pure Song**

Azmaria continued walking down the corridors while humming a sweet and cheerful tune under her breath. She was looking for her friends Chrno and Rosette in order to tell them the good news of what she was able to do at the choir. But she couldn't find them, whenever she asked nobody knew or didn't tell her if they did. She remembered that earlier that day she had heard of Rosette's younger brother, Joshua who had been missing but somehow he had been found and she had dreamed about him. Though she decided not to tell Rosette about it, it could make her temper get worse.

This made her worry if they were out in a mission but... no. They would never leave like that, not even if a mission was the case. She frowned and continued looking around for them.

After what seemed like hours for her she decided to take a rest. She sat on the dry fountain at the convent's grounds. She sighed and turned to the sky while combing her silver locks with her pale fingers. Things were pretty boring without them around.

Suddenly she saw Remington walking slowly down a corridor talking with 3 sisters. One had long brown hair and she bared a shy gesture, the other girl had short blonde hair and smiled widely, and the third one had neck-long red hair as freckles covered her cheeks. They were Sister Claire, Mary, and Anna. As usual, Minister Remington was flirting with them. Thank god Sister Kate was nowhere to be seen or else he would be sweeping the Magdale Convent's halls with a toothbrush.

Azmaria headed to where the 4 were walking and stood in front of them.

Remington blinked and then a warm smile appeared on his young face, "Hello Azmaria."

The young Apostle bowed before talking, "Excuse me but have you seen Rosette or Chrno?"

The 3 nuns standing next to Remington frowned but suddenly evil grins replaced Anna and Mary's confused gestures, "You sure you haven't checked in the dormitories correctly? Maybe they're having fun."

Remington frowned and Azmaria blinked not really understanding what they meant. Sister Claire joined her hands as if praying and sighed, "God forbid any of those deeds to happen here..."

"You have such filthy minds..." retorted Remington combing his blonde mane but smiling faintly, "Well Azmaria, those two are right now in a very personal place, it's better if we don't bother them."

Azmaria's face darkened, "Okay..."

After saying this the young Apostle headed to the Elder's cottage since she had nothing better to do. Maybe she could help the old geezer with an invention or two now that Chrno wasn't around for doing that.

First she knocked on the hut's door and waited for a reply, yet it never came. What she could hear were lots of noise inside the building and stuff crashing against the ground and creating a clacking sound, some seemed to be shattering. Elder was surely working on one of his wacky inventions right now.

Finally Elder's hoarse voice answered when she knocked once again, "Who is it?"

"Ano, Elder-san, it's me Azmaria."

"Oh Azmaria come in but close the door quickly before... Ahh!"

Too late. Azmaria entered the small lab and right after closing the door behind her the room was covered in smoke and powder as Elder's latest creation exploded.

When the dust faded Azmaria and Elder's forms were shown, completely dirty and coughing because of the lack of clean air.

"Oh... not again!" mumbled the grey-haired man.

Azmaria cleaned the powder from her clothes and albino hair before turning back to what had caused the explosion.

"Um, what exactly _is_ that?"

Azmaria pointed at the machine the old man used for creating bullets. It was the same one that created the Sacred bullets, the Gospel, and later the failed invention of Spirit. All over it was surrounded with bullet parts and there were glasses full of bubbling red liquid. Elder sighed with frustration as he hit the table which was covered by junk and liquids of all colors imaginable, because of his fists impact all the fluids were spilled over its surface.

"I was trying to make something special but I failed one more time..."

Azmaria blinked, "What is it?"

I was trying to make a special bullet for Rosette, one that could ´unfreeze´ time.

"Huh? What for?"

"So we can save the children from Seventh Bell and..." suddenly Elder covered his mouth so he wouldn't let anything else slip out.

Azmaria tilted her head, "Seventh Bell? What's that?"

The old man smacked himself mentally, "Sheesh, I shouldn't have said that... forget what I said. Why don't you help me clean out this mess, eh?"

Azmaria nodded and turned. She wasn't fooled by Elder though, she knew he was hiding something, and Rosette too. Well Remington said something about being personal for Chrno and her but she wanted to know more about their relationship. Could that Seventh Bell thing mean something important?

She pondered about it as she took some pieces of junk from Elder's previous ´babies´ as he liked to call them. She turned around looking at the place. Loads and loads of junk and failed inventions were piled up everywhere. She could also see old guns' designs, demon horns, books, and even dirty laundry that was spreaded all over the floor or hanging from the roof. No wonder Chrno felt dizzy every time he cleaned Elder's laundry for him. She giggled at the thought of Chrno turning green with dizziness and continued with her labor. She sometimes came across tools, old Sacreds, maybe one or two Gospels, and some designs of unmade inventions. She found a pile of papers with graphics and calculations written in them, also there were some drawings with the design of guns and holy tools. She found the design of Rosette's gun and the way of making a Sacred. She found some stuff about demonology that Elder himself had investigated, she sometimes found corrections made by Chrno. She continued checking the papers and once in a while she came up with one of Elder's perverted magazines. She would throw those to the trashcan every time the old man wasn't seeing. What surprised her the most was that she found the function and design of the arena used for training trainee exorcists and militia. That place was where Rosette had once trained and Mind Eater had possessed her so Rosette had to use ´Dive´ to enter her soul in order to save her and helped her to become stronger, spiritually talking. Yes, she was talking about the force field formation that used a pseudo spirit converging device, or so said Sister Kate. Azmaria sweatdropped because of the long name, wouldn't it be better to just be called as the training ground for exorcists? But oh well, whatever it suits.

She was about to put the bundle of papers back on its place when she found one that seemed rather interesting...

The Apostle stared at the yellowish piece of paper, it maybe was a project from very long ago. The paper showed so.

It was the design of a large dome that seemed to contain something special in there. Then there was a picture of a house that was in ruins and statues of children stood around it. The place where the photograph was taken read, "Seventh Bell".

Azmaria pondered about it and started reading the direction of this "Seventh Bell". It was somewhere in the borders of the city where a forest used to be. She continued reading about it and found an old photograph of Rosette, yet she seemed younger and was wearing a dirty dress and she seemed sad about something. There were small bruises all over her face yet she already carried the precious pocketwatch around her neck. Next to Rosette who seemed much more innocent than now was another person, a boy, his face was so familiar, yet his expression was trustless and dark, almost like young Rosette's. Azmaria stared at the other person carefully, then she gasped.

Was that...Chrno?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rosette stood before the huge dome looking gloomy, her hold on the pocketwatch turning firmer. Chrno's ruby pools never left her still form, he hesitated before speaking, "Do you... want to go?"

The militia stiffened as she turned to the floor, "I don't know, I'm scared of living it all over again."

A warm smile spreaded across Chrno's lips as he took his Contractor's hand in understand, "I know, but don't worry. Someday we must do this..."

Rosette nodded slightly as she then started walking toward the huge metallic doors that stood before both companions. The young devil followed after her and stopped in his tracks when the doors slowly opened and revealed, after a huge cloud of dust, its content.

He couldn't take his eyes of what he saw, as did Rosette who approached the sight before her. Both fell into silence, as the only thing that could be heard was their even breathing, Rosette's boots against the grass, and the pocketwatch's low noise.

What had caught both companions' attention was a large wooden house whose front part was completely destroyed and standing in front of the old construction were lots of stone statues with the appearance of children.

They had fear marked all over their faces, as they seemed to be trying to escape from something. Timber from the house seemed to be frozen dead in mid air since they never fell, also there was a bucket whose content was never spilled since the water was floating in the air. The place gave the idea that someone had taken a remote control and pushed the pause button.

Rosette swallowed hard as she pushed the tears back to the corner of her azure orbs, "This place... hasn't changed a bit... ´since then...´ " she said sadly.

Chrno eyed the statues sternly, "That's right... And it will never change. It's a world where time is frozen."

Rosette approached the statue of a woman who was holding against her chest a child protectively, yet the emotion marked in her eyes was that of fear, there was not a single trace of hope in them, though.

" Mrs. Jean..." whispered Rosette turning to see the statues of the children. She spotted one of a boy who seemed to be screaming and running, "Mathew..."

She then turned to one of a young girl, about 7 years old who had short hair and was wearing a short nightgown just as the other girls in there. She seemed to be running toward one female in particular, it was one who was carrying a crying baby in her arms, she had glasses, and waist long black hair, " Nelly, Seila..."

She then turned to one of a boy with glasses that was next to "Seila's" statue. Finally she turned to the empty swings in the edge of the frozen yard, she saw the silhouette of a smiling blonde boy holding a book in his hands as he smiled tenderly. Rosette's eyes watered as she remembered that boy and his name reached her mind, " Joshua..."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Azmaria sat on a bench at the Magdale Convent's church looking thoughtful and listening to the choir singing. What was that? In that picture... both Rosette and Chrno looked... different from what they were today. Rosette seemed sad and scared, not superior or bouncy like she always was. Well, at least with her. She had once told her that she had to see the positive side of things and never give up, not to waste your time pointlessly in stupid things. Well, at least she said that because of the kind of conditions she was in, her life span being shorter and that... yet she never regretted it and looked forward with a smile. Azmaria never imagined that someday that smile would be a fake, well, not from Rosette. She wondered why she seemed so sad in that picture, what had happened? There was not report in that folder, only photographs and the name of the place.

"Seventh Bell..." she whispered and frowned. What was it? What was so special about this place? She wanted to know; she **needed** to know.

But then, she remembered the other person in that picture... Chrno... He definitely looked different and strange. The Chrno in the picture was nothing similar to the actual Chrno she knew. He was always friendly and respectful with everybody. He offered his help and was very protective over Rosette. Not only because she was his Contractor but his friend and maybe, Azmaria had noticed on several missions ago, something far deeper.

She sighed, the demon she saw in the picture seemed pretty stern, his eyes didn't show the same warmth they now gave, and he seemed to not trust anyone, except for Rosette that is. In the photo he had his arms wrapped around her protectively. Maybe the overprotective self of his hadn't changed much though, he was always there for Rosette, and maybe he had been there for her since long ago.

"I have to take my time... huh..." she snap out, "But... I want to know about them so bad..."

She then stood up and started walking to where the small group of girls was singing. She listened to their song with attention, **"When dusk and night approaches, send out your song to those upfront, tell all of your happiness**,**"** they sang. Some had their eyes closed as they took hold of their choir book and sang. Azmaria listened to the song's words trying to get what the lecture was all about. What it said sounded a bit like her, shy, weak, young... yet there was always light in the darkest of all towers. That light were Rosette and Chrno, both had brought faith to her, in different ways, yet they always made her feel at home and strong. When she was around them she knew there was a solution for everything, no matter how hard it seemed. 'Cause they never gave up and were always there, for one another, for her too.

The Apostle closed her eyes and smiled to herself remembering every part of the beautiful tune. Then she waited for the appropriate time and then... she sang.

The girls at the choir opened their eyes and turned to the source of the melodic voice and spotted Azmaria, who was singing sweetly, **" Do not lose your faith and share it with everyone."**

The sound of Azmaria's voice reached everybody's ears and their attention, which was once on their chores, was given to the Apostle's singing.

Sister Kate who was at her desk working on how to pay the debts she owed because of Rosette's clumsiness stopped and threw the papers aside. Then she headed to the huge window in her office and stared at the church, from where the sound was coming.

_´ How surprising... I never would have imagined a gentle girl like her would have such beautiful voice... An **Angel**... that's what Ricardo used to call her as...´ _

The head nun smiled and turned back to her work as she sipped from her cup of tea, _´Impressive... I think Rosette's done a fine job with this one...´ _

" **The evening glow fades and the star begins to glitter."**

The singing also reached Remington's ears who was at the Elder's cabin listening to the report about the new bullet the old man was trying to make.

"Perhaps you should try something else... why not ask Chrno about that kind of power? And besides, how long will this take?" said the blonde staring at the design of the bullet and its complex function.

"It may take more than a year Minister... I have used many methods and substances yet it's impossible... not even alchemy is strong enough to beat a demon's ´freezing´ powers and..."

"What is it?" asked Remington opening the window so at least some clean air entered the wacky house. When they recognized the voice both smiled, "Oh... You know Elder, that the Apostle's are able to give us faith, don't you?"

"What do you mean to say Ewan?" said the old man fixing his goggles, not really paying attention to the father because of listening to the beautiful song.

"I mean to say that Azmaria is giving us faith right now."

"Faith in what matter?" asked the old man frowning and turning back to the design of his bullet.

Remington smiled, "You see, she was very silent at the beginning and shy, never taking the first step by herself, but then she became more secure and strong..."

"I think I get your point..."

"... she was just like us right now. We don't think this project might be able to succeed. But you see there's always hope. That's what her singing says, there is always one who will bring faith but you have to find them first. So let us not give up my friend. Let's keep on working."

The Elder closed his eyes and grimaced, "And I suppose you mean Rosette is the one we must find in order to gain hope? I agree with that."

Remington nodded, "Partially, that is more in Azmaria's case."

" **Receive its glow and show your happiness to our fatherly God."**

Meanwhile at the Weapon Storage Warehouse the trio of Mary, Claire, and Anna were trying to get the mess up since there were many guns that were out of place and some places needed cleaning.

The red headed and freckled Anna grunted as she set a box on top of a pile of more wooden boxes. She grunted and patted her behind, "Ow ow ow... say, why does Rosette always have to disappear right when we have duty? She was supposed to be helping us right now!"

Claire sighed and as calm as ever nodded her approval, "You're right, but you know what Minister said, her and Chrno are having a personal moment right now. Let's just leave them alone Anna."

The red headed frowned, "And something else's that bugs me is that she has Chrno all for herself always! Why is that? It's no fair she has a cute assistant and not me!"

Claire shook her head in disapproval and continued sweeping the dirty floor.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Anna if I didn't know you better I would say you're jealous."

A vein throbbed on Anna's forehead as she turned to the source of the voice, she spotted the bimbo Mary who was placing weapons back in their cases. She would be considered as the dumb blonde of the group as she smiled blissfully at her comrade.

"What did you just say?"

Mary's smile turned wider as she continued on her work, "I'm just saying the truth, anyways, I feel the same. He's a real cutie."

Anna's left eye gave a sudden twitch as she turned and humphed, "That is none of your business."

"Neither yours," responded Mary happily, " It's Rosette's."

Anna growled silently but then sighed, "Urgh... anyways, get back to your work."

"But you were the one who started this conversation."

"I said zip it!" responded Anna, her left eye starting another twitch.

"But I was just --"

"Mary!"

Anna was about to lunge herself on top of the still smiling blonde but stopped when the Apostle's voice reached her and her friends' ears, " This voice..."

"You hear that?" asked the freckled girl. Claire nodded as Mary jumped from her spot on top of a box and joined the two nuns, "It's so beautiful!" she added, her eyes shining with sparkles of delight.

"It's... Azmaria's voice, right?"

"**Those who have sinned come to join us. Our Lord will not abandon you." **

Claire and Mary nodded, as an evil grin appeared on Anna's face, "We can clean this place later. Let's go see!"

Back at the church, the dim orange light from the sunset hit the sheer stained-glass window making it reflect its different colors all over the building. Exquisite orange tones clashed against a deep green emerald light, and then was combined with purple, blue, and with violet. The beautiful light spectacle colored the man-made stone walls leaving colorful shadows everywhere and giving the impression that there was a rainbow inside. The figurines were also scattered everywhere as the figure of Saints stained the altar and made the Holy Virgin's statue enlighten more. As Azmaria walked toward the choir's spot she continued singing angelically as her velvety voice bounced on the walls like the colors of the glass. The light seemed to be following Azmaria's singing, as the Apostle's wings seemed to appear every time light hit her body and vanished as fast as they appeared. Her long silver hair trailed down behind her, as its locks seemed to change of color because of the shadows and glittering colors of the stained-glass windows. Now she seemed to be a bejeweled angel singing a hymn of peace and love. After all, she was the Apostle of charity, wasn't she? She finally joined the other singing sopranos who couldn't stop staring at her, their eyes flashing with delight.

"**When the night approaches, God will guide us with the wishing star. Show your happiness to God. Send your love to our God that guides us."**

When the following line was finished, Azmaria sung louder, her tender voice echoing all over the building and thereafter the convent. The other members of the choir slowly silenced themselves as they allowed Azmaria to do her solo. Her friends and classmates showed in their faces admiration and allowed the music to lull them to a deep dream. This was certainly a **Pleasure Line**.

Light continued pouring in as if the angels were following the tune of the music and Azmaria's angelic singing. Finally her voice turned less loud, and then it faded slowly, like wind. As soon as she took a deep breath at the end, the light that for a moment seemed to engulf her was finally dispersed, leaving it all back to normal, no more celestial light was to shine above them for the moment thus the church turned dark again.

"...fu," Azmaria sighed with pleasure but then gasped when she felt a hand land against her back softly and then petted her gently. Slowly she turned, only to meet the other members of the choir smiling and giggling.

All the grinning girls gathered around her happily, Azmaria could've sworn she saw some clapping, "Incredible! Azmaria you're getting better every day!" One girl with short chestnut hair said. "I've never heard such beautiful voice before!" said another girl with ponytails.

Azmaria smiled blissfully, not really knowing what to say and then thanked them, "Ah... um...I... uh..." All of a sudden, the sound of clapping echoing all over the walls of the church reached her and the other girls' ears.

Every one turned and to their surprise they saw Anna standing there while clapping with her azure eyes looking watery and some tears running down her cheeks. Mary and Claire stood behind her smiling.

"That was so beautiful!" said Mary sniffing and joining a sobbing Anna. Claire just nodded and smiled at Azmaria, "I agree."

Everyone stared at the red headed who, as bold as she was, was hardly ever seen crying in public. The nun noticed this and tried to hide her tears with her pride, "I was touched! That's all! Something wrong!"

Mary and Claire sighed in defeat while Azmaria desperately tried to avoid the fuming nun, "I'm sorry!"

"Why are you apologizing! It's not your fault!" snapped Anna.

The other 2 nuns shrugged and turned to leave.

_30 minutes later..._

"You mean you want to know more about them?" said Mary.

Azmaria nodded as she turned to the floor while combing her silver locks with her delicate fingers.

Anna who was still feeling embarrassed, Claire who was listening carefully, and Mary who was always interrupting talked with Azmaria about where Chrno and Rosette were and about what she wanted to know.

Claire closed her eyes and bit her lower lip, "You see Az, Seventh Bell was the orphanage Rosette and her brother Joshua lived in."

Azmaria's crimson eyes were opened wide with surprise and interest. Her hunger for knowledge took the better of her, "Orphanage? What's so special about it? Did something happen? They met Chrno there? Why is it..."

"Patience Az, patience. We are not allowed to answer all those questions. You must ask Rosette yourself."

Azmaria blinked, "But... how am I supposed to do that? What if..."

"Shhh," said Anna placing a finger on the Apostle's lips, "Here."

Anna slowly drew from her dress the folder, which had all the information about Seventh Bell. The same one Azmaria had found earlier at the Elder's cabin.

"How—"

"It's a secret," the red headed winked, "Anyways, you want to know what happened? Then come with us."

"But—"

"Come on!" said Anna pulling Azmaria by the arm and heading to where the Order's cars were parked.

Mary smiled and jumped, "Wohoo! Eavesdropping, eavesdropping! Yay!"

Claire and Azmaria boarded one of the cars and before joining them Anna turned to the smiling blonde, "Mary, if you don't shut up you won't lay a finger on this car."

(A/N): There! Sorry for the lack of updates but I had my graduation and then went to a camp and oh well, you get the point. Hope you enjoyed this, tell me in a review! Oh, I'm think the new chapter of "Rosette's Birthday" will be readythis Friday or Saturday so get prepared.

Preview for **"Kokoro no mama ni" What Your Heart Beleives**

Finally Azmaria is going to know what is going on around here. Rosette will then open up her heart so Chrno knows way more about her and Joshua and why things turned to be the way they are.


End file.
